


First Taste

by traffycake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Biting, F/M, Horn Pleasure, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tongue Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffycake/pseuds/traffycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping foot into the treehive of the Libran troll, Karkat never expected what was coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

Several sets of glossy button eyes gazed at him as he stepped foot into the Libran's treehive. Karkat, uneasy from the freakish display of plush dragons with their fate around their necks in the branches outside, made him fiercely regret coming here to see the justice-obsessed 'prosecutor'. Mumbling about her sick hobby, he kicked one of the scalemates lying in his way on the floor and walked inside.

"Damn, it's so bright in here," he complained, staring around at the plethora of strange scales and chalk doodles upon her walls. Although the room was dark, aside from the glint of the computer screen, his eyes burned from the immense colours surrounding him. 'Seriously' he thought to himself, 'If she weren't blind already, she would be soon with all this shit in here. I wanna tear my eyes out...'

'Candy apple,' Terezi grinned as the most succulent flavor of red filled her nose, placing down the book she was browsing through and standing upright. Propping her cane against the corner, she easily made her way over towards him. As he glanced around at all the brightly toned objects, she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Hi, Karkat."

He jumped from her greeting, almost tripping over a stack of Alternian law books, carelessly thrown onto the floor by his so-called assailant. "Damn it, Terezi! What the hell is with all this trash!" He kicked the books over angrily, "I can't even move in here without running into shit, and I can fucking see, for Gog's sake!"

"Nice to smell you, too, hehehe." She beamed a toothy grin, grabbing his hand and pressing her tongue to its surface. The taste of red was a delightful one indeed. "Maybe you need my cane more than I do."

"Ugh, stop tasting me!" He pulled his hand away and looked at her. He'd known Terezi for several sweeps now, and anyone could easily notice that she'd grown from the young troll she used to be. Sure, she might have still been the same fucking weirdo with both a noose and tongue fetish from when she was younger, but time had made her an adult...and into a pretty damn good looking weirdo with noose and tongue fetishes...

'Ah, what the hell am I rambling about...?'

"Come in." She motioned with her finger and flopped back down in a pile of scalemates, picking up the book of laws she was reading and licking the next page. Just by the taste of his hand, she knew Karkat had matured nicely, even if he was still an unpleasant douche. She peeked over her book and grinned again, "Why did you come here to see me? I wasn't expecting the company."

"Cause...I felt like it, that's what." He sat beside her, picking up one of the dragons and prodding at a bright blue button eye with his nails.

"Oh, pff, Karkat, stop with the 'stick up your ass' act and just tell me." She lowered her book, the abyss of blind eyes behind red shades centering in on his own and taking further ease from his position. Terezi had become even better at interrogating the mind; therefore, she was hoping to get a clearer answer this time.

"Stop looking at me like that...it's fucking scary...I came to see you cause I wanted to talk to you, ok? I needed some time away from my hive and figured going somewhere else would help. Are you satisfied now?" He tossed the dragon plush back into the pile, crossing his arms in aggravation and turning away from her.

"No, not exactly, 'Pout-ass'," she replied, tossing the book as it began to lose her interest, this information escaping Karkat's mind piquing her attention, "Out of all the other trolls, why did you pick my treehive? Are you expecting me to hug you and give you pity? If you are, you should know me better by now, and you'd have a better chance going to Kanaya or something."

"I don't want you to treat me like a damn measly grub. Stop being stupid, Terezi."

She shook her head and leaned over, her tongue pressing against his cheek, "You're not the 'usual pissy mood' Karkles. You seem kinda...off."

"Terezi! I said stop tasti-!" He shuddered as her teal-toned tongue found its way to his lips, stopping him mid-complaint. The feeling was surreal to him, and his mind went blank.

"There, now I know what your problem is...you need some buckets to fill, don't you?" She batted her tongue against his lips and shoved it inside, hooking onto his own tongue and biting it briskly, "So sick of possibly being the only one who hasn't put his bulge into his matesprit yet. Well, I've been getting pretty damn impatient myself. It's not my fault, though; it's that personality of your's. You don't know how to express your feeeeeelings!"

Startled by the Cancerian's sudden impulse to knock her onto her back, her glasses dropping onto the floor, Terezi turned her focus in his direction as his body pinned down her own. She snarled in a frustrated tone, trying to get up before Karkat roughly shoved her back beneath him. "Ngh, what do you think you're doing?"

"'Expressing my feeeeelings', bitch! What does it look like!" He nipped at her throat, sucking at her pulse as he placed his hands upon her hips. "I'm sick of it...sick of you toying with me and fucking with my head. You want my bulge in you?" Karkat gripped hold of her shirt and jerked it up with impatient vigor. At the sight of her breasts popping out from beneath the fabric, he smirked viciously with a lustful hunger that desperately needed to be fed, muttering under his breath, "You got it, teal tits...it's my turn to taste..."

"Damn it, Karkat," Terezi growled, writhing around wildly, "Get the hell oo-aaaahhh!" She tensed, the sensation of his jagged teeth secured to her nipple sending her into a fit of whines. As her cheeks flushed a deep mixture of green and blue, she jerked back, hitching her breath and clawing her nails into the floor beneath her.

"What's 'at, Terezi?" He beamed a grin, "I don' fuckin' think so." He bit down firmer, glaring up at the blinded blood red eyes, clamping his hand down hard on the other breast and fondling the nipple between his fingers, "Gonna do this til I make ya scream!"

Panting hard, she continued her struggle, beginning to find enjoyment from their game of 'tease and taste'. Her lack of sight brought further pleasure, and she wouldn't dare let him stop anytime soon, even if he wanted to.

"You'll see just who's dominating who, Vantas."

Karkat gave a startled groan against her flesh as a hot tongue curled around his left horn, the Libran's lips sucking off the tip in a provocative manner for additional effect. "Ohh, fffffffuuuuccckkkk!" He tugged at the nipple in his mouth, trying to halt the urge to 'fuck her ass so hard into the floor that they'd fall out of this fucking treehive'.

"Your nubs are soooo tasty!" She suckled harder, laughing as she felt his ears twitch. A look of complete embarrassment flushed his face, Karkat giving a bitter scowl.

"Wh-why don't you put your mouth to good use for once, and suck my bulge, Terezi?"

"Why don' ya watch yer mouf, or I won' be suckin on anything fer much longer." She mumbled against the nub, pressing her breasts up closer to his face, "Now nom meh, Karkles, or face teh wraf of His Tyranny."

Karkat rolled his eyes as she pointed to the 'horrifyingly drawn judge' on her wall but complied, biting along the aqua-toned nipples and lapping at them with his tongue, no longer in control of the situation but not ready to fall into submission. The hand releasing her breast sank down beneath her pants, slipping inside her panties to prod at her nook. "...I see I'm not the only one who wants this. You're all slippery for me~" He stuttered a chuckle.

She raised her lips from his horn, blowing hot breath on it and moaning, "You should be honored, Vantas. I've never wanted a bucket so badly before."

"Well, tough shit, I'm not getting my ass up and hunting one down..." He removed his hand from her panties and sat upright, pulling Terezi onto him and forcing his pants zipper down. "Suck it...now," he demanded, licking his fingers clean and pointing downward.

From the scent of his blush, Terezi could tell Karkat had mutual feelings of lust. 'He'll get his enjoyment...after I get mine.' She nestled her nose against the fabric of his shirt and inhaled deeply, her hands rubbing along his legs dangerously close to his groin as she tugged his bulge out with her teeth.

"Hey! No biting!" he hissed, gripping the back of her head. She snickered, scraping her teeth up and down before taking him into her mouth. He closed his bright yellow eyes, gasping in delight as her tongue swirled around the tip. Pulling her closer onto him as she sucked him off, he edged his other hand into the back of her pants, shifting them down her hips to reveal the bare body he longed to enter. Panting hard, he gave her ass a squeeze, sinking nails into the soft flesh and nudging her forward to take him in deeper.

Responding with a soft whine, Terezi pulled his bulge out of her mouth, squeezing back, "Watch it, Karkat...don't get hasty."

"Nngh! Damn it, Terezi! Careful!" She refused to comply with his orders, forcing him onto his back and biting on the tip. "Aaaagggh!" He clawed at the brightly coloured rug on her floor, jerking his hips upward. She lapped at his bulge and smirked menacingly.

"Are you sure you want me sucking you anymore? I think you're in danger of losing your bulge if you want me to keep this up." She licked her lips, a mix of saliva and pre-cum sliding down her tongue, "But I'll happily indulge myself if you want me to keep it up, Karkles."

"Fuck...no..." He panted, shoving her back onto her pile of scalemates and pulling her legs apart, skimming his eyes along each and every curve of her figure. His heavily twitching bulge needed the sanctuary of her body; no more playing games. Tearing off the remainder of their clothing, he threw all articles aside. As Terezi sprawled out in front of him, in all ways inviting, he slid their torsos together, forcefully slamming his bulge inside of her wet, sticky nook without warning or preparation. The Libran tossed her head back and screamed out in ecstasy, experiencing each thrust with mind-numbing sensations.

Karkat pressed his forehead against her neck, breathing against her sweat-glistened flesh and burying himself deeper into her core. The rhythm of their sex never slowed, staying rapid and furious, as if portraying the love-hate between them.

"D-don't you fucking stop, Karkat!" Terezi moaned, her hands clutching to the plush dragons surrounding her as he hurriedly pulled out. Shuddering, he turned her onto her stomach and rammed back into her.

"Ohhhhhh, Gog, Terezi! How can you be this fucking tight?" Gripping her breasts once more and squeezing hard, the Cancerian pulled her into his thrusts, her hips snapping into his with intense velocity. She bit into a dragon and tore into it's snout, the heat of their friction reaching climax.

With his final deep thrust, Karkat tensed; both wailed in orgasm as he filled her, excess cum dripping down her legs. Gliding his tongue down along her spine, she shivered and came soon after. Terezi collapsed further into the dragon plush pile, panting as she savored his warmth and soaked within the euphoria of the moment.

"Mm...cherry-scented~" She murmured, giving soft moans as he gave light thrusts.

"You're so fucking weird..." He buried himself in deep before lying down against her, biting along her shoulder blades as he rubbed his horn to one of Terezi's. "But so fucking fulfilling. Totally worth the wait." He pressed his face back down against her shoulder, lying in satisfied silence as he held onto her tightly.

"Shut up, Karkles," Terezi replied, snuggling up in her dragon pile, "Hehehe, you don't even know...~"


End file.
